


Honor Among Thieves Cover

by chipper



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipper/pseuds/chipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bracketyjack wrote an amazing AU for the Honor Harrington universe. I was inspired to create this cover for my epub copy.</p>
<p>Original art by genkkis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Among Thieves Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honor Among Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777523) by [Bracketyjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bracketyjack/pseuds/Bracketyjack). 




End file.
